1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a stepping exerciser and in particular to one which can be adjusted in stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional stepping exerciser includes an H-shaped base 11 having a front transverse rod 12 on which is mounted a vertical post 14. The vertical post 14 is provided with a horizontal shaft 13 having two ends each pivotally connected with a pedal 15. The bottom of the pedal 15 is pivotally connected with an end of a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder 16. The other end of the hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder 16 is pivotally connected with the front transverse rod 12. However, such a conventional stepping exerciser cannot be adjusted thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved stepping exerciser which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a stepping exerciser.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a stepping exerciser wherein the stroke of the pedal can be adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stepping exerciser wherein the pedals can be kept at a horizontal position.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a stepping exerciser includes a base having a transverse rod on which is mounted a U-shaped member, a pair of dampers each having an end pivotally connected with the U-shaped member, a primary rocking arm fixedly connected to an inverted U-shaped seat having a through hole in which is fitted a sleeve, the inverted U-shaped seat being pivotally connected with the U-shaped member by a bolt extending through the U-shaped member, sleeves, and the inverted U-shaped member to engage with a nut, an upper end of the primary rocking arm having a tubular portion, a secondary rocking arm having a rectangular slot close to a lower end which is connected with the inverted U-shaped seat, and a pair of pedals each having a bracket pivotally connected with a respective one of the dampers.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.